


Uno

by originofabsolution



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Dom is looking for the 'perfect' person to draw for a competition. With a little help from his friends he finds that perfect person....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is was supposed to be a mini fic, but it hasn't really turned out that way.... whoops :P

**Matt’s POV**

“Matt?” I keep my eyes shut, knowing it is my friend Tom present in the room.

“Yeah” I say sleepily.

“Mail for you.” I sit upright and grab the envelope out of his hands. He sits beside me and prompts me to open it. I unfold it and turn my head away from it, I can’t bear to look. Until Tom shoves the paper in front of my face laughing.

“You got in! They accepted you!”

**Dom’s POV**

“What about that one?” My best mate Chris points to one of the guys from my art class.

“I don’t think he would appreciate you calling him ‘that one’, pointing at him and me painting him without him knowing.” I reply sketching ideas for the perfect face to paint for the upcoming art competition.

“You said you need someone to paint, so i’m just helping. Hey! Why don’t you draw me!” he exclaims. I laugh at him and shake my head.

“Nah Chris, you don’t need to see another portrait of yourself ever again, you have plenty from Kelly!” I say thinking of the first time Kelly shew me her sketchbook which was filled with drawings of Chris.

“I suppose so.” he laughs also.

Myself, Chris and his girlfriend Kelly are students at one of the best art, engineering and music universities in the country. Though even before university the three of us has been through the same schools, and been best friends before that! It’s not often you see friendships last that long. Our other friend Morgan joined our little group when we arrived at the university. Myself and Kelly study art here, Chris does engineering and Morgan does music. All of us are pretty good at what we do, kinda explains why we ended up here.

“Why are you painting a person for your competition entry anyway? You should be creative.” he asks.

“Like I have said to you many times before, I can only draw people. Landscapes and stuff is not really my area. And when I find someone worthy for me to paint, it will be very creative.” I explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt’s POV**

I was so grateful that Tom got accepted into the same university as me. Though he is studying Engineering instead of music, which is what I am studying. That’s not too bad , at least there will be 1 person there that I know.

**Dom’s POV**

“You will never guess what I found today” Kelly says loudly, as she comes around the corner to our ‘secret’(as Kelly puts it) area in the woods around one of the buildings.

“Let me guess…. The cure to my terrible singing?” I say sarcastically, looking at her.

“Though we all need you to cure that as soon as possible, no. Buttttt I have found the PERFECT person for you to draw!”

“Who?” I say intrigued

“Umm, I don’t know the name but you could spot the face in a crowd, I tell you that!”

“Alright, could you describe them?” I ask, wanting some idea of what to expect.

“Well, they are shorter than you, childlike face, electric blue hair and the most perfect blue eyes!” she says proudly. We hear crunching of feet on the dead leaves around us, coming into the area.

“That’s it Dom, who’s she been cheating on me with now?” Chris says jokingly. Kelly punches him on the shoulder.

“Unlike you, I have made some progress for our damsel in distress.” she mocks.

“I may be a damsel, but in no way am I in distress.” I say mock offended.

We laughed for a while then Kelly offered for us to go with her to find this person.

So we followed her around the campus, asking if anyone had seen them. I don’t even know what gender this person is that we are looking for. We look around for a while longer and we sit near the music area, to see if they come out of the building from a lecture or whatever they do.

Soon Chris gets bored and notices some guys he knows. So he goes and chats to him. Kelly and myself exchange conversation about who the guy is talking to Chris, we haven’t seen him before.

Some while later Chris joins us again with his friend.

“Guys this is Tom, Tom this is Dom and my girlfriend Kelly.” He tells him. He goes on to tell us that Tom is studying engineering with him.

“How come we haven’t seen you around before?” Kelly asks.

“I only moved here a few days ago with my friend Matt.” he explains. The doors open to the music building, we look around for blue hair in the crowd of people. But instead we only find Morgan walking towards us.

“Thanks for waiting for me.” He greets us happily.

“We weren’t waiting for you Morgy.” Kelly replys with a laugh.

“Oh. Well who’s this?” he nods his head at Tom.

“I’m Tom, I do engineering with Chris.” he smiles.

“I’m Morgan. Do you wanna hear about what happened in my music practical lesson?” Everyone other than Tom makes the same “Urgh” noise in reaction. After every single music thingy he has, he would tell us everything that happened. I mean ‘everything’. At first it was interesting, but now it just seems to be the same things happening every day.

“I know what you are thinking. But something different happened today! Right, I walked in the room and had a chat with the keyboard player, telling him that he is absolutely rubbish, he replied with-” Morgan is interrupted by Chris and Kelly shouting at him in sync to ‘skip to the different bit!’

“Okay Okay! There is this new guy with blue hair called Matt, he is a guitar LEGEND!” he says enthusiastically.

“Blue hair?” I ask wondering whether this is the person we are looking for.

“He’s the guy I moved here with.” Tom chips in.

“Yeah blue hair, short, blue eyes.” Morgan explains.

“Where is he?!” Kelly exclaims.

“He was practicing with his guitar when I left.” he says confused. I’m not sure why I am so eager to see this ‘Matt’. But I sprint into the music building and start looking in every room though the windows on the doors.

Until I see him. In the middle of the room, with a red glittery guitar in his hands. Playing a heavy riff whilst whipping his electric blue hair as he jumps around. My first thoughts are that he looks too adorable and innocent to be playing such a heavy riff. I was going to say something to get his attention.

But then he looks up at the door and sees me standing here. Immediately stopping his guitar playing. Kelly’s description of ‘perfect blue eyes’ is not good enough. I almost drowned in them before I realised that he must think I am really weird. Though he is blushing intensely as if I embarrassed him by staring at him playing guitar.

Not knowing whether to try shrug off the awkward moment and say something smooth or apologise. I run from the room, outside of the building and back to my friends, where I collapse on the bench, thinking only of those blue eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt’s POV**

Myself and Tom have been staying at the uni for just over a month. Everywhere I go I feel like I am being watched…. constantly. Even on the way back to the flat I feel like there is someone following me. But there is never anyone there. It’s still creepy though.

Generally the people in my classes think my music is cool. Especially this guy called Morgan, we’ve sorta become friends. He has invited me to come over to his group of friends, but I turn down his offer every time. I don’t want to intrude.

**Dom’s POV**

I know it is creepy what I am doing but how else am I meant to make sure I am drawing his face properly. I could become friends with him. But Morgan has already asked him to join us for lunch a few times and he has rejected the offer each time. Also how am I meant to say to him ‘for the last month I have been following you everywhere so I can draw you for a competition.’ I imagine that would not go down well. Anyway I have given in my amazing piece of work. Hopefully I will win. Now I can leave him alone and hopefully avoid his reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt’s POV**

Yesterday I am pretty sure I saw a person following me. Though all I saw was a helmet of blonde hair before he dashed away. I attempted to run after him, but at the time I was carrying glitterati in it’s case and my bag with books in the other hand.

“Matt! I gotta show you something!” Tom interrupts me from my current guitar practice.

“Show me what?” I ask, not wanting to waste my practice time on one of Tom’s hot chicks that he will ‘definitely’ ask out.

“Something in the art competition”

“Why?” I strum the strings lightly.

“Nevermind, but please let me show you.” he puts on a pouty face.

“Fine!” I exclaim, placing my guitar in it’s case and putting my beanie over the back part of my hair.

I follow him to the art gallery, where all the competitors hung their work on display.

“Well where is it then?” I ask impatiently.

“There” he points to the wall behind me. I turn around and gasp in shock. It’s a massive canvas painting of…. me. It looks exactly like me, if not better. The detail… wow. Perfect.

Wait.

“Who done this?” I ask Tom

“Not sure, let me check the name.” he goes closer to the painting and investigates the corner with a scribbled name.

“It says ‘Those perfect blue eyes, by Dominic Howard.’ He’s my friend” He says confused.

“Why would he draw me? I don’t know him.” I ask, also confused

“I have no clue, why don’t you ask him.” he suggests.

“Yeah, I will.” I say. He agrees to show me who he is so I can talk to him. Tom eventually finds him in the wooded area and points at him. I sneakily hide behind a tree and poke my head around it to see what he looks like. I was expecting some nerdy guy who looks awkward and unsociable (sorta like me, heh.) But no, he is the total opposite of that! He is in the centre of a group of friends  chatting. As for his looks, well words cannot describe them, but I will try. He has dirty blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks that flap over his ears and falls down the back of his neck. His eyes are detailed even from where I am stood. They are the most interesting colour of grey, a total mixture of shades. As for the rest of him, he is taller than me and more muscular (obviously.)

“You gonna say anything then?” Tom makes me jump, resulting in me letting  out a loud high pitched noise. Making all their heads turn my way. Thanks Tom!

The girl in the group whispers something to Dominic. Which makes him smile.

“Hey Tom!” the tallest guy calls out. Tom responds and strolls over to them, he hadn’t told me about these guys.

“Matt come over here, they don’t bite!” Tom says to me. I slowly make my way over to them. “This is Chris, he does engineering with me” he explains, pointing to the tall guy. “You already know Morgan. This is Kelly, Chris’s girlfriend who is doing art with Dom here.” he continues and points to the blonde guy. He flashes me a charming smile. They all go back to sitting how they were by the trees, other than Dom. Who starts talking to me.

“I’ve heard you play guitar really well and sing. I can’t sing at all.” he says  laughing quietly. I try to laugh back but it sounds like a horrible fake laugh.

“I’m not that good, really. People just say it that way.”

“No seriously, I have seen and heard you play, and that was beyond anything I have ever seen!” he says enthusiastically. “And the design of your guitar, just wow! Red glitter, glitterati I think you called it!”

Wait a minute… I don’t show anyone other than my music class and Tom my guitar. And how the hell did he know the name. I haven’t even told Tom that! I look over him again. hold on. This is the guy that has been following me everywhere! What the hell!

“My guitar is none of your business.” I snap “And why have you been stalking me for the last month or so?” I ask harshly. An intense blush covers his face as he thinks of an answer

“Um, well you see, urgh. I was kinda drawing you for the art competition.”

“You could have just came up to me and asked for me to pose or something! You didn’t have to bloody follow me home every night, scaring the shit out of, thinking I was gonna be  murdered! Now i’m even more paranoid than before!” My voice gets louder.

“I’m really sorry” he says awkwardly.

“You should be.” I say before storming off back to my guitar practice.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dom’s POV

I never thought so much anger could come from such a small guy. He looked like he wanted to fight me. I have to say though that I am feeling guilty about making him feel paranoid. But to be honest, actually talking to him made me want to be around him more… Screw leaving him alone, if he hates me, it’s his problem not mine.

**Matt’s POV**

I thought my little outburst would make him leave me alone. But noooo. he has started following me literally everywhere other than when he has classes. Seriously he knows where I am as soon as he leaves his class. I’m worried that he has put a tracking device on me. He follows me home every day! If that isn’t creepy then I don’t know what  is.

Currently I sit in the practice room with glitterati on my lap, with my head in my hands. Thinking of a way to stop ‘Dominic’ from following me, because it is starting to scare me.

**Dom’s POV**

I must say, Matt has been trying too hard to get me to leave him be. It doesn’t make it harder for me to find him though. I know exactly where he is pretty much all the time. I’m not quite sure how, but I just have a sneaky feeling and i’m right. Morgan helped by telling me when and where his classes take place. Obviously my friends don’t know that I am constantly following him, I don’t know how they would react.

Myself and my friends sit at our area in the woods, sharing stories about our classes earlier in the day. It being pitch black, we made a small campfire. It’s always exciting whenever we do things like this. Especially now that Tom has started hanging out with us.

“Why don’t we all go on a proper camping trip?” Kelly suggests, throwing a few sticks into the fire.

“Yeah like in the actual countryside, with tents and stuff!” Chris says getting excited.

“Are all of you free next weekend?” Morgan asks. We all check their calendars on our phones and our class schedules. Then nod our heads.

“We could travel after our last classes on Friday, then spend the whole weekend there.” I suggest.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Tom exclaims. “I have a car we can use, 7 seats with a big boot.”

“Why don’t you invite Matt? He needs to get out more.” Morgan asks Tom. I instantly agree to that.

“Well, I will try. If you guys don’t mind him tagging along.”

“Yeah we don’t mind. It will be nice to get to know him better.” I say smiling


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt’s POV**

Tom has been going out lots with his new group of friends, it’s not fair. He came here with me and he promised he wouldn’t ditch me. Now I am alone on our flat. Not having him to talk to, or wanting to go out. Because I know Dominic will be out there somewhere. Glitterati is the only thing here with me. Poor thing is suffering, one of its strings snapped and it needs to be fixed. Sometimes I wish that my guitar could transform into a real person, with the personality of how it looks and sounds. I’m sure it would understand me and be a better friend than everyone else.

“Matt you here?” Tom calls out shutting the front door and entering the flat. I don’t bother to reply, he knows I won’t go anywhere. “Matt? Can I come in?” he knocks on the door to my room. Again I don’t bother to reply, I know he will just walk in anyway. He does just as I thought. “Do you want to come camping with me this weekend?” he asks standing in the doorway. I grunt in response as I continue laying on my bed, stroking my guitar on my stomach. “I will take that as a maybe. Why are you so connected to that guitar, you know it’s just an object right?” he comes over to me, pick up Glitterati and puts it on it’s stand.

“I wish it could be a real person.” I say thoughtfully.

“That’s stupid.” he laughs slightly, before realising i’m being serious. “Why?” he asks

“Because I feel like the person would understand and help me.”

“Why can’t I help you?” he asks sitting at the end of my bed.

“Because you don’t understand, no one does.”

“Help me to. And make other friends, let them understand you.” he says “Which is exactly why we are going camping this weekend.”

“I don’t want to go.” I say stubbornly.

“I know, but if you want real people to understand you, you are going to have to do something to help.”

“Fine. I suppose it will be helpful.” I say.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Matt’s POV (Friday)**

It seems that I am actually excited to go camping with Tom. At first I thought I wouldn’t enjoy it at all. But now i’m starting to think it will be a laugh, and I might actually have some fun!

I am now finishing my last class of the day, which I spend my time either playing my guitar. Or talking with Morgan, about how crap the rest of the students in the class are at playing their instruments. He can play his keyboard really well, and he plays guitar, bass and is not bad at doing percussion. It’s nice to have bonded with someone who has some similar interests to me.

“Are you looking forward to this weekend?” He asks me, after he has finished lecturing the keyboard player.

“Yeah, I think I might actually enjoy the weekend.”

“Good for you.” he smiles, “I’m not sure if Tom made the right choice, to put all 6 of us in the same tent.” he laughs to himself. Wait what? It’s just me and Tom going camping…

“All 6 of us….?” I ask confused

“Yeah I know right! It’s crazy! Surely we won’t all fit.” he exclaims.

“Wait, who’s coming?” I ask wondering who these other 3 people would be. This could still work out.

“Erm. Me, you, Tom, Chris, Kelly and Dom.” he says counting the names on his fingers. Nonono! No way am I going if Dom is going! One of the reasons I was looking forward to this weekend was getting away from him!

“Shit, I just forgot, I have a bunch of work to catch up on. I can’t come. Damn…” I say quickly, picking up my bag and putting Glitterati in it’s case. Ready to leave as soon as possible, so I can get home without Tom dragging me camping.

“That’s a shame. You would have definitely enjoyed camping with us.” he says sadly.

“I’m sure that I would have.” I lie, mirroring his sadness. The other students start to leave the room. “Well have a nice weekend. See you on Monday!” I say over my shoulder as I run from the room and head out of the back door from the building. We are meant to be meeting near the car park, so I try avoid that area as I sneak from the campus.

“Where do you think you are going!” Someone grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me back. I try get away from their grasp, but they pull harder and I end up on the floor, grasping my guitar case in defence. “Shit sorry Matt!” The person tries to pick me up and put me back on my feet. But I squirm around and fall back to the floor. For the first time, I look up to see who this person is. It’s him.

“Go away.” I say, as I grab my bag, leaving my guitar case standing sturdily.

“Let me carry that for you.” he says and grabs the case.

“NO!” I shout, instantly trying to grab my precious guitar back.

“Just let me carry it.” he says pulling it back from me. Why should I trust this ass! I try again to get it back, but he holds it out of my reach.

“Give. It. Back.” I snarl, getting extremely angry. He starts to walk away with the case, I pace after him and grab his shoulder, spinning him around to face me. Then as he tries to continue walking, I punch him in the face with all the power I can. Immediately he drops the case (which I catch and hold tightly) and holds his nose with his hands. I go pick up my bag and start walking away.

“Matt, hey wait a minute.” he says, trying to follow me.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” I shout as angrily as I can, before running away.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Matt’s POV (continued)**

I continue running until I get back to the music block. I get inside the building and go to my practice room. I place my bag on the floor and open my case, holding Glitterati in my arms. I sit against the wall in silence with my guitar until the door bursts open. In reaction I hide behind my guitar, keeping my face hidden.

“Matt, where have you been?” I hear Tom’s voice from the other side of the room. He walks over to me. “Hey, what’s up?” he says softly, sitting beside me.

“I don’t want to go.” I whimper.

“Why?” he asks.

“Please Tom, I don’t want to go.”

“Look, if you come, I will let you do whatever you want. As soon as we get there, you can leave the group and go adventuring. Also, you don’t have to sleep in the tent, you can sleep in the car if you want. I will keep them all away from you.”

“You would do that?” I ask

“Yeah. I want you to be happy.”

“So don’t let them talk to me or come near me?” I ask hopefully

“Yeah of course.” he smiles “Now let’s go, they will be wondering where we are.” he says pulling me up to my feet. He takes my guitar and puts it in it’s case, then gives the case to me.

“Thanks Tom, you are the best.” I say with a small smile.

“I know.”

He leads me out of the building and over to the car park. I see Dominic standing, looking up at the sky, whilst Kelly holds a tissue to his nose.

“Shit, Dom what happened?” Tom exclaims when he see’s his bloody nose.

“Got punched.” he says simply. Well at least he hasn’t told them it was me. And he doesn’t look angry at me either, so hopefully I won’t be murdered in my sleep.

“Hey Matt, I thought you weren’t coming.” Morgan walks over to me.

“Tom bribed me into changing my mind.” I say and try to laugh.

“Yeah, he is good at persuading isn’t he.” I look over at Tom, who is quietly speaking to the others. Hopefully telling them that I don’t want to be near them. I continue enjoying my conversation with Morgan, until a new voice starts talking to me.

“Hi Matt, i’m Chris.” he says sticking his hand out for me to shake. I warily shake it. “Tom said that you weren’t to sure on being around us. Don’t worry, we will be nice to you.” he says smiling brightly. “Now let’s go!”

 


	9. Chapter 9

We all get in the car, Tom and Dominic in the front. Kelly, Chris and Morgan in the middle. And me, in one of those fold up seats in the boot. We go to mine and Tom’s flat first to drop off my bag and guitar. Then we start our few hour journey to some countryside place. I’m not sure why we need to travel so far, when we could just camp on one of the fields in our neighbouring village. But anyway, Chris talked to me alot. He actually seems like a really nice guy! He told me all about his engineering classes  with Tom, hilarious! Kelly is pretty nice too. She is caring and asked me if I was okay if I went quiet. Dom on the other hand, I have avoided talking to him at all time through those journey hours. I’m sure that he is a nice person, but I can’t see that at the moment.

It’s dusk. Now we have arrived in some field. It looks exactly the same as the many fields we passed on the way here. But they decided to choose one with a forested area near it. I guess it will become handy if Dom starts being a creep again.

“No! You are such a peasant! Seriously, for heaven’s sake, read the instructions!” Chris exclaims at Dom as he tries to put the tent up.

“I’m SORRY MOTHER. It’s hard to put it up, when the wind keeps blowing it away! You come try!” Dom exclaims back, before being whacked in the face by the entire tent being blown by the wind.

“Wait, what’s the weather supposed to be like?” Kelly asks. Chris grabs his phone from his pocket and starts to check.

“Dunno. There is no signal out here.” he sighs.

“Anyone an aspiring weatherman here?” Kelly asks, looking at us all hopefully.

“I’m no weatherman, but I think the colour of those clouds represent some rain.” I say quietly to Kelly, who sits next to me on the grass. She looks to where I am looking. At a bunch of thick black clouds heading our way.

“Oh. Well it looks like we won’t be camping tonight.” she calls to the others, and points in the direction of the clouds. Dom grumbles and starts packing away the tent whilst the others laugh at him.

“So where are we gonna sleep tonight?” I ask Chris who has come to sit with me and Kelly.

“In the car I think. It’s getting dark and there is no use trying to find somewhere to go.” He sighs.

So once we have packed up, we head back to the car. We decide that we will sleep in the places which we travelled here.

“I’m gonna go get some coffee.” Dom exclaims opening his door.

“We don’t have any.” Morgan says.

“I know. I am gonna walk to that service station that I saw on the way here.” he states getting out of the car.

“But it’s like a mile up the road, and it’s dark.”

“I have a torch. Anyone want anything while I am there?” he asks. We reel off a bunch of food that we had planned to cook on our barbeque, plus some sweets. He writes them down, shuts the door and disappears into the dark.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Matt’s POV (continued)**

Soon everyone goes to sleep. Other than me. I sit in the boot of the car, listening to the thunderstorm which has just started. It’s pouring of rain out there. Dom must be getting soaked. I feel like laughing at that, but I don’t. I wonder if he is at the service station waiting for the storm to end.

The other guys told me to stay awake, because Dom took the car keys with him. So the car is unlocked, and we couldn’t find a way of locking it. So I have to stay awake and watch out for any creepy people. I don’t know what I would do if someone were to break into the car and attack me. Fight back? I guess. I close my eyes to shut out the flashes of light from outside.

Suddenly there is a big crash of thunder, and the boot of the car opens. The lightning illuminates a figure standing in the rain, climbing into the boot. I am about to scream and shout at this person, but they leap forward and cover my mouth with one of their hands.

“Shhh, it’s me. Don’t wake the others.” I recognise Dom’s voice. I stop trying to scream, but I push his hand away from my mouth and motion for him to go away. He turns around and shuts the boot, silencing the rain. “I can’t sleep in with Kelly and Chris, that’s just weird. Can I sleep back here?” he whispers to me.

“No! Go away.” I whisper back harshly.

“C’mon please, i’m cold and my clothes are soaked. I don’t want to go out there again.” he whispers softly. I only now take in that his clothes are dripping all over the place where I should be sleeping. I move past him and open the boot, before motioning for him to step outside. “Matt, please.” A lot of my senses are telling me to shove him out in the rain, but something in me wants him to stay. I’m not sure why, but I go with my smaller instinct.

“Just stand out there, so you don’t get it wet in here.” I instruct, still whispering. He steps outside. I scramble around and eventually find Dom’s bag with his clothes in. I pull out the first things I see. Then I grab a towel from one of the other bags. “Take that stuff off, then come in here and put these on.” I tell him.

“Take all of it off?” he asks, smirking at me. I knew this was a bad idea.

“No, just your shirt, trousers and shoes. That’s it!” I say. He stands in the rain and pulls off his t-shirt, chucking it on the floor. Then doing the same with his trousers, after he has toed off his shoes.

“It’s a shame. Those were my best pair of shoes.” he says leaving his shoes in a pile with his shirt and jeans. “What do I do now?” he asks, not looking like he is feeling awkward at all, just wearing his boxers in the freezing cold.

“Come in here.” I say.

“With pleasure.” He says, starting to come back into the boot. I put out my hand to stop him coming in.

“Can you stop this please?” I ask warily.

“Stop what?”

“Just, if you want to come in here. Stop, being, you.” I say hoping to get my point across to him.

“Okay. I will.” he says, smiling, with a not quite as creepy smile. But it’s something I guess. I pull back my hand and let him him. He moves onto the towel I put down and starts to dry his hair with another towel. Leaving his hair sticking up everywhere. I hand over the t shirt and trousers I pulled from the bag. He mutters a thank you and pulls on the trousers. “I hope you don’t mind, but I prefer to sleep with my shirt off.” he whispers.

“Fine, but just stay over there.” I say, drawing an invisible line through the middle of the boot. He nods and puts his shirt back in his bag. He rustles around with a few other bags on his side and pulls out 2 take-away cups, of coffee (i’m assuming.)

“Do you want one? It was for Chris, but I don’t want to disturb him.” he says holding one of the cups out to me.

“You haven’t drugged it or anything?” I ask. Giving him a stern look.

“You really have no trust in me do you.” he says putting the cup down on the invisible line.

“I have multiple reasons why I don’t trust you.” I pull the cup towards me and inspect it.

“Oh okay. Fair enough. I seriously haven’t drugged it though.”

“I don’t believe you.” I say pushing the cup back to him. He holds it and takes a gulp of the coffee.

“It’s cold, but it tastes alright. Do you want these?” he slides the packet of strawberry laces that I had asked for, over to me. I grab them, and see that they have not been opened. I warily open them and eat one.

“You would be a great childcatcher you know.” I say.

“A what!” he exclaims whispering.

“Y’know the guy from ‘Chitty Chitty Bang Bang’ that goes skipping round holding lollipops, luring the children into his carriage.” he gives me a look, like he thinks i’m insane. “Please tell me you have seen that movie.”

“Nope” he looks confused. I do an impression of the guy that I am talking about, causing him to laugh (quietly.) “Oh yeah!” he continues laughing, somehow making me laugh along as he tries to quote the guy. “You are really funny Matt, you should talk more!” he says before getting into a sleeping bag and saying ‘goodnight’.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Dom’s POV**

Let’s just make one thing clear, I really like Matt. Last night, he had every right to tell me to go away to sleep in the rain. But he didn’t. He let me sleep in the boot with him. Well, not ‘with’ him obviously. He is hilarious! And he has such a unique laugh. And the most adorable smile. I sound so soppy don’t I? But seriously he is beautiful. I don’t know how to go about this though, he hates me. He thinks i’m a creepy stalker. He thought I was going to hurt him, he was scared of me. I’m not sure how I could make up with him about what I have done. Try be a nice person maybe? Caring, be there for him. Gain his trust? Yeah I think so.

“DOM WAKE UP!” Chris shouts over the seats, bringing me away from my thoughts. I roll over and try to disappear in my sleeping bag. “DOM IT’S 1 IN THE AFTERNOON!” he shouts again.

“Fuck off Chris.” I say through the sleeping bag.

“Where is Matt?” he asks.

“Back here.” I say looking over at the still sleeping figure in the other sleeping bag. I smile at how peaceful he looks. Chris sticks his head over the seats to look at him.

“How did he manage to sleep through me shouting at you?” he asks, I don’t reply. “Tell him when he wakes up, that we are barbecuing some bacon, eggs, sausages and toast over where we are going to camp.”

“Okay.” I say. Chris leaves the car with the others. I still lay there, taking in every detail of Matt’s face. His fluffy blue hair, drooping over one of his eyes. His eyes open slowly, after a while. They really are the best colour. He looks around and notices me staring at him. He huffs and rolls over, to face the wall, away from me. So much for trying to be friends.

“The guys are barbecuing breakfast out there, do you want me to go get you some?” I ask.

“If you want to. I don’t mind.” he mumbles. So sit up and stretch my arms out, wiping my eyes, before opening the boot and climbing out. It’s surprisingly warm outside, considering the storm, I thought it would be cold. I go to put my shoes on, but I frown as I remember the only pair I bought are ruined. “You can borrow these.” the voice behind me speaks. I turn to see him holding a pair of his shoes out to me.

“Thanks” I say as I put them on and start walking over the field to the others. I try to avoid muddy patches, scared to ruin Matt’s shoes. They are rather comfortable. I approach them, they are all fully dressed for the day ahead (I have no clue what we are doing though.)

“Ooh Dom’s out to impress!” Kelly teases as she notices me walking towards them.

“What?” I ask

“You know, showing off your tan, biceps and your excuse for abs.” Oh yeah. I smile to myself, not realising that.

“I have come to get Matt’s breakfast.” I say.

“Bloody hell Dom. You do work fast. He has only just started talking to you!” Kelly exclaims, putting some food on a plate.

“Kelly! What the heck! He’s just too lazy to come get it himself. And we aren’t even friends!” I exclaim back. Not expecting what she had said before.

“That’s a bit harsh. Surely you are friends.” she teases further.

“Give him a break, he’s only just woke up.” Chris says grabbing Matt’s plate along with mine and hands them to me. I mutter a ‘thank you’ and walk off back to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Matt’s POV**

So far, today, Dom has been quite nice to me. I’m not sure why he isn’t being his usual creepy self. Maybe because his friends are here. But yeah, he brought me breakfast, helped me put up my part of the tent and he occasionally complements me. Just small things, like ‘you are hilarious’. It sorta makes me feel good about myself. Because not many people say that kind of stuff to me, only when they complement my music. But I won’t let this sudden change in personality push my guard down. He could just be putting on this facade to get to me. I still don’t trust him. And I don’t intend to change anytime soon.

Chris and Tom return to us, after scouring round the field to find some signal to check the weather forecast. They say that they checked and there is meant to be no more rain for the whole weekend. To which we all cheer, thankful that we can actually do some camping.

“Have you gone looking round in the woods yet?” Tom asks me whilst the others make plans for tonight.

“Not yet, I might later.”

“It’s really nice to see you talking to people other than me by the way.” he says with a proud smile, before walking over to everyone else. I smile to myself, also proud of how I have managed to talk to the people that I never would have met properly, if it wasn’t for this camping weekend. But then again Tom would have probably forced me into meeting them soon anyway.

“What are you smiling about?” Dom asks, sitting with me in the tent.

“I’ve never really done anything like this before.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have never been camping and I have never had breakfast made on the barbeque.” I explain.

“Surely you have been camping with friends?”

“No. Tom is basically my only friend.” I smile sadly.

“You do have friends other than Tom. We all think of you as a friend, even me.” he does a genuine smile. Something I have only seen once.

“Thanks, that means a lot.” I smile back.


	13. Chapter 13

-later that evening-

The guys reveal that they are going to attempt to build a campfire. So we all go into the woods and get some broken branches and small logs. We pile them up, a safe distance away from the tent, just in case we accidently set it alight.

“What shall we use to light it?” I ask them

“Matches!” Tom exclaims.

“Chopsticks!” Morgan exclaims.

“FIRE!” Chris exclaims, his voice getting louder than the others.

“PETROL!” Dom exclaims, trying to shout louder than Chris.

“Seriously…. chopsticks?” Kelly looks at Morgan.

“Yeah, it would work, you just rub them together!” Dom explains, doing hand gestures.

“You are hopeless Dom.” She shakes her head and sighs. Before grabbing some matches that we bought, lighting them and throwing them onto the heap of wood. It doesn’t work.

“I will go get the petrol!” Dom exclaims and runs off. We all look at each other, confused. Soon he returns with a baked beans can. “Ta Dahhh.” he passes it to Kelly. She opens it and reveals that it is full of petrol.

“I’m not going to ask where you got this.” she says before chucking the can onto the wood and then throwing some lit matches on there. The flames fly up in the air, sending sparks everywhere, causing everyone to jump back. But I stand in the exact same spot, being showered with the sparks, watching the flames dance, fueled by the petrol. We should do this more often.

Once the flames had calmed down slightly, we all sit in a circle beside it. The order we sit in is Tom, Chris, Kelly, Morgan, Dom then me. For some strange reason we all agreed to play truth or dare, so they could get to know me and I could get to know them (apparently.) We go around the circle and we dare each other to do some stupid things. Like we dared Tom to run around the campfire screaming that his pants had caught fire. And Chris had to attempt to balance Kelly on his shoulders with no hands. Kelly’s dare was to trust Chris to do that. And Morgan was to only sensible one, deciding to choose a truth. Soon it was Dom’s turn, and mine would come after. I stand up, walk over to the fire and put a branch of wood into it, not paying attention to the dare that they are deciding for Dom.

“A dare for Dom… hmmm.” Kelly says, thinking. “We dare you to kiss the most attractive person here.” she says slyly.

“Okay, let me think…” he says. I go to chuck another branch into the fire, but I am spun around to face Dom. I go to walk away backwards, but the fire is in my way. He pulls his arms around me and starts to kiss me passionately. I try break away, by side stepping away from the fire, but I loose my balance. Sending me tumbling to the floor, Dom falling on top of me, with his arms still around me. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. His eyes really are the most interesting colours of grey. For some reason, I decide to lift my head up and return his kiss.

“Oi we said, just kiss, not make out!” Kelly shouts over at us. Suddenly a wave of fear comes over me. Dom get’s off of me and goes to help me up. I get up by myself and look him in the eye. He looks so happy, like he just wants to hug me. But I feel something is still off about it all. So I let fear and anxiety take over me as I run as fast as I can to the woods

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters! Enjoy! :)

I keep running through the woods until my legs feel weak. Then I sit behind a tree and let my emotions run free. Surely I can't have a thing for the creepy stalker guy. I must be going insane. Even if I did, I still feel uneasy and I don't trust him. I seriously don't think I ever will. 

"Matt! Where are you?" I hear Dom shouting whilst running around the area. "Matt, please. You are worrying me." He says in a tone that I have not heard before. I feel sorry for him worrying so much, so I make a grunting noise to signal where I am. Within seconds a torch lights the area around me and Dom is by my side. "Are you okay? I am so sorry." He is frantic. 

"I'm alright. Anxiety got the best of me." I smile sadly. He sits beside me.

"It's okay." He says putting an arm around me. 

"Can you show me what you are really like? Y'know not the creepy version of you. The real you." I ask, turning my head to look at him. 

"Of course, that's the least I can do as a friend." He does another genuine smile, which a very charming smile.

"Thank you." I say resting my head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah. I forgot to say sorry for hitting you in the face yesterday." 

"It's fine. I deserved it." He laughs. We sit in silence for a while, the torch only just lighting up the area around us. "I'm surprised you didn't try to hit me when I kissed you." He chuckles to himself. 

"Believe me, I tried to get away. But I didn't fancy getting my arse burnt by the fire. And surprisingly I didn't mind it." 

“Wait, so does this mean, that you like me?” he asks slowly.

“Sort of. But don’t get your hopes up. I need to get to know you and trust you before anything else.” 

“That’s understandable. But just for the record, I really like you. Just putting that out there.” he says quickly. 

“What is there to like about me?” I say sarcastically.

“Well, you are really funny, you can play guitar amazingly well, you can sing like nothing I have heard before, your hair is so soft and fluffy, you have a unique laugh, your smile is golden and you have the most perfect eyes. So basically you are just adorable. Must I go on?” he smiles to himself. Wow, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. 

“Thanks Dom, you are great too.” 

“Do you want to go back to the others? They will be worrying.” he asks me. I look up at him.

“I don’t want them to say anything about it.” I say quietly.

“Tom has probably told them, he knows you better than us. If not, then I will tell them. Okay?” That calms me and we stand up and walk out of the woods. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Dom’s POV**

I really want to gain Matt's trust, I want to be friends with him, I want him to be more than my friend. I want him to be mine.... 

But, I can't do it. I want it so bad. But I don't want to hurt him. I care too much about him. He isn't like any of the other people who I have loved. With them, I could do what I wanted. I could have them whenever I wanted. But this is different, so very different. 

I need him to care for me, trust me, love me, just like I do him. I may sound like I am waiting for the moment to take advantage of him. I'm not. I'm serious about this. So I will try my best to be who he wants me to be.

 

**Matt's POV**

Thankfully, they didn’t ask questions or bring up the subject when we arrived back at the fire. Which is now starting to dull down. We roasted marshmellows a little while ago, I burnt mine though. I held them over the fire for a bit too long, and they turned into a sloppy black mess. Which obviously made me quite sad. Dom was sat next to me, he started laughing. Then he gave me one that he had just roasted, and he threw my one into the fire. 

After marshmellow roasting, it became very dark and the fire was almost out. So we waited a little longer, for the fire to completely die out, before going into the massive tent.

It’s like the Tardis in here! There is so much space. We each have little separate rooms which have zip up doors, leading into the main area of the tent. Honestly, I was surprised how well we all put this thing up, without it breaking. My mini room is the furthest away from Dom’s. I could see he was a little bummed about that. I chose the room on purpose as soon as we tried to put the tent up yesterday. I regret that a bit. Because now we are all in our separate rooms, and I am wide awake. I crept out of my mini room a few minutes ago, to see if Tom was awake (who is in the room next to me. ) But he wasn’t. Also I could hear loud snoring from Chris and Kelly’s room, so i’m guessing they are asleep. I was going to check to see if Morgan was up, but I didn’t want to accidently wake anyone up. I crept back into my room and snuggled up under my covers, trying to keep warm. So now I lay fully awake, waiting for the night to be over, so I can go exploring in the woods. Which should be good. 

A sudden bleep of my phone causes me to jump. I wonder who could be messaging me at this time of night? I grab my phone and unlock it, revealing a message from an unknown number.

_< 23:11pm> Hey, you awake?_

Who the hell is this? I don’t give my number to no one. Only my parents, brother and Tom.

_ Yes. Who is this? <23:12> _

_ <23:12> It’s Dom. Hey ;) _

_ How the hell did you get my number? <23:12> _

_ <23:14> That’s not important.  _

_ Fine. What is important then? <23:14> _

_ <23:14> I’m boreddddddd! _

_ So? What do you want me to do about it. <23:15> _

_ <23:15> Make me not bored.  _

_ Can’t you do that yourself. <23:15> _

_ <23:15> I have tried… Apparently I don’t find myself as satisfying as others. ;) _

_ Dom. Keep it to yourself,   I don’t want to know. <23:15> _

_ <23:16> Okay :’(  Is this what rejection feels like? _

_ Are you always this dramatic when you text? <23:16> _

_ <23:17> Yup ;) Do you want to go out? _

_ Look. I have already said that  you are going to have to wait for a proper answer to that. <23:17>                                                                              _

_ <23:18> Calm down buddy. What I meant to ask was, do you want to go outside? _

_ Oh. Whoops, sorry. Yeah I would like to go outside. <23:18> _

_ <23:18> I will meet you out there! :D _


	16. Chapter 16

I put my phone in my pocket and put on a jacket, to cover up my thin sleeping shirt. I creep out of my mini room and into the main area. Checking quickly to see if I had woken anyone. Before unzipping the main door of the tent and stepping out into the cold air. I zip it back up again and search around for Dom, using only the torch from my phone to light the area around me. My bare feet are surprisingly warm, walking around on the grassy area of the field. I am about to give up looking for him, until I see another source of light 10-20 meters away from the other side of the tent. So I stroll over to the light, slightly paranoid of the dark surroundings around me. I really hope this is Dom sitting here, or I will most likely be murdered. As I get nearer, I start to see a mop of blond hair so I am relieved slightly. 

“Hey” he says softly, notice my presence behind him. He pats the grass beside him for me to sit on. I sit next to him. “Sorry for saying what I did in the messages. I get a little over confident sometimes.” he says smirking slightly.

“It’s okay. I guess it’s natural to talk to your friends about that stuff. But I don’t think I am your normal type of friend.” I say truthfully.

“You are right. You aren’t normal. You are different. Which is what draws me to you Matt.” he looks at me with an emotion on his face, that I cannot read.

“Loads of people are different. Those people are special. But, that just isn’t, me. I’m not special. I’m just… Matt.” I say truthfully, hiding my face away in shame.

“You may not see yourself as special, but I do. You are more than just a name. You are yourself, and in this day and age, it’s bloody hard to find someone who is like that. Many of those different people are fake. But you, are genuine.” I cannot put into words how badly I am blushing right now. 

Since I moved to this side of the country, this man has ruined me, made me so paranoid that I can’t go anywhere without looking over my back every 2 seconds. He has stalked me. He took glitterati away from me. He has made me scared to leave my house. But, he has made me feel like I am loved. Made me realise that I am not a waste of space. He is the bestest friend that I have ever had. Not even Tom could match him. Even though the first normal conversation we have had, was last night. I somehow know that he is trying the best he can to erase all the bad things he has done to me. Which I think is one of the most caring things anyone has done for me. I don’t want to remember any of the bad things. I want to give him a fresh chance.

“Matt? You okay?” I realise I have been silently thinking for at least five minutes. He gathers tears in his eyes as he looks at me. “I’m so sorry, for everything I have done. I have never felt guilty ever in my life, but now I could never be more guilty. I have tried my best to be a better person, but I have failed. I never will be a good person. I will leave you alone now, I will never bother you again. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” he gets up and starts to walk to the woods, sniffling, trying to keep his tears in. I continue sitting on the grass, not really thinking about anything at all. But suddenly, I decide to get up and run after Dom. So I sprint after him as he gets nearer to the woods. 

“Dom! Wait!” I shout as I get nearer. He looks over his shoulder at me running towards him and he turns around to face me fully. I don’t stop running until I smack into him, knocking him to the floor. Me landing on him this time. I look down at him, looking at me in confusion.

“Matt wha-” I cut him off by slamming our lips together. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Dom’s POV**

I WAS NOT expecting that! After my emotional breakdown, I thought he would return to the tent and get some sleep. But instead he runs after me, knocks me over and starts kissing me. Holy shit… 

He pulls his face back from mine, still lying on my stomach. I run my hand through his hair, trying to figure out if this is definitely real. His hair is even softer than I thought it would be! In reaction he strokes my cheek and stares into my eyes. 

“You are so beautiful…” he says quietly. I blush furiously and try to hide my face. When I feel the heat from my cheeks go, I turn my head back around to face him. 

“What is this?” I ask curiously.

“What do you mean?” he asks, twirling my hair around his fingers.

“What is happening? Do you love me? Are we together? Just friends? Friends with not so intimate benefits? I’m so, confused.”

“Of course I love you, you twit! Why else would I run after you and start snogging you. It’s up to you if you want to be together or not. But whatever you decide, don’t take advantage of this okay?” he explains. I nearly cry at him saying that he loves me.

“Before we do get together, I would really like to take you out on a date. For me to get rid of anything between us in the past. Which I am still really, really sorry about.” I say, my mood dropping as I think of the shit I have put him through. All that disappears when he connects his lips with mine once more.

“Don’t beat yourself up about that. I forgive you for most of it. And I will try to help erase all the bad things.” he smiles at me. That smile makes me melt inside. We lay in silence, i’m not really sure what either of us are thinking about. He starts to shiver, which instantly makes me worry.

“Do you want to go back to the tent?” I ask.

“Yeah, I only just realised how cold it gets at midnight!” he giggles quietly to himself. He rises to his feet and offers his hand to pull me up. So I grab it and hoist myself up. We walk back to the tent, still hand in hand, neither of us really bothered about it.

  
We get to the door of the tent and I ask whether he wants to come back to my room. He looks wary about it. I decide that is taking it too far at the moment. So instead I suggest that we text each other on our phones instead. To which he agrees. He pecks me on the cheek, unzips the tent and quietly walks to his room. I do the same after zipping the main door up. 


	18. Chapter 18

Once I am in my room I take off my jacket and t-shirt (after zipping up the mini door to my room) then I lay on my bed and cover myself in the duvet. My bed is a double one, which takes up literally all the space in the room. My phone buzzes and I smile as I see a message from Matt.

_ <23:58> I still want to know how you got my number. _

_ I have my ways ;) <23:58> _

_ <23:58> Why do you keep putting ;)? Is it supposed to mean something? _

_ It’s meant to be a winking face if you turn it on its side. I can tell you don’t  text much. ;) <23:59> _

_ <23:59> I don’t have many people that I can text to be honest. _

_ You can text me whenever you want. :P <23:59> _

_ <00:00> HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

_ I hate to break it to you, but we are only in May… <00:00> _

_ <00:00> Oh.. okay.  _

_ <00:01> You were saying about a date earlier? ;) _

_ Yes. Matt, would you like to go on a date with me?  <00:01> _

_ <00:01> I would! Where are we going to go? _

_ It’s a secret. (Actually I haven’t thought of anywhere yet!) <00:02> _

_ <00:02> Okay. _

_ <00:02> Dommmmmmm _

_ Yessssss Matthewwww <00:02> _

_ <00:03> I. am. bored. _

_ Go run around the field. <00:03> _

_ <00:03> But I am tired. _

_ Go to sleep then. <00:03> _

_ <00:03> But I am boreddd! _

_ Why don’t you come to my room. We could eat food. <00:04> _

_ <00:04> What type of food? _

_ Pasta… <00:04> _

__

Within seconds, I hear movement coming from the other side of the tent. 

“Dom?” he whispers through my door.

“Yeah.”

“Are you decent?” He asks warily. I laugh as quietly as I can.

“Yeah” he starts to unzip the door. “... I suppose.” he stops unzipping the door.

“I’m not coming in if you are satisfying yourself…” he says seriously. I laugh again.

“I was just kidding, you can come in.” he continues opening the door, and he sticks his head through. His piercing blue eyes almost illuminated in the dull light of my room. He turns around and zips up the door, before sitting on my massive air bed, causing it to dip slightly.

“So where is my pasta?” he asks from the other side of the room.

“I don’t have any… but I have these!” I say, throwing a packet of popcorn in his face. He quickly reacts, catches the packet and throws it back at me. Hitting my right on the nose. Owch...

“We should watch a movie or something.” he suggests.

“Yeah okay. I have netflix on my i-pad. Come over here and pick one” I say, pulling my i-pad from my bag. He crawls across the air bed and sits next to me. I flick around on my i-pad, showing him a variation of films. “Choose one.” I say, handing it over to him.

“I like this one.” he says after scrolling for a few minutes. “Back To The Future.”

“Nice choice. I love that film!”


	19. Chapter 19

So we sit and watch the movie, occasionally sharing a comment on the events happening. As the film starts to come to an end, I notice Matt occasionally start drooping his head and his eyes shutting. It is around 2 in the morning, no wonder he is tired.

I turn off my i-pad as the credits start to roll. He has literally fallen asleep sitting up. I poke him several times.

“Matt? Wake up.” I say softly. He grunts and looks at me. “Do you want to go get some sleep now?” he nods. I expect him to get up and go back to his room, but instead he crawls closer to me. 

“Budge up a bit.” he says. Removing the duvet from one corner of the bed. I move over and he slides under the covers next to me. But with quite a large gap between us.

“Night Matt.” I say closing my eyes as I lay on my back. A few minutes later, I finally start to drift off. Until I feel Matt start moving around, he slides along the bed until he is right up beside me. I freeze as he puts his arms around me and lays his head in the crook of my neck. 

“I thought you said you were decent… why haven’t you got a shirt on?” he giggles quietly.

“You didn’t specify how decent” I laugh along.

“Okay Dom. Night night.” he says after yawning. I smile, sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

 

**Chris’s POV**

I woke up this morning and went to go shout at Dom to go start up the barbeque. So I opened up his door and was about to be really loud, but I was too shocked by the sight. There lay Dom… and Matt… in the same bed. Dom hugging Matt from behind, both deeply sleeping. I thought that after last night's mishap, Matt would try stay as far away from Dom as humanly possible. But here they are… Wow, wasn’t expecting that at all. I go grab Kelly, Tom and Morgan. To make sure that I am not just imagining this. Kelly says ‘Awww’ quite loudly. Causing Dom to stur. I motion for the others to get out of his line of sight. I don’t want this to look creepy. He lifts his head up and turns it in my direction. I wave and smile. He smiles back, laying his head back down and tightening his arms around Matt.

This is going to be a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going fine for Matt and Dom.... but will they stay that way???

**Matt’s POV**

I wake with the relaxing warmth of Dom’s body wrapped around me. I smile once again and wonder if he is awake.

“Matt? You awake?” He whispers behind me. I hum in reaction and bury my face in one of his pillows. “We gotta go get some breakfast, Chris has got the barbeque going again.” he whispers.

“I’m comfy” I say, face still in the pillow.

“I know, so am I. But I can’t handle being teased by the smell of bacon any longer.” he says sniffing the air. smelling the cooking food outside.

“Okay. It does smell pretty good.” I say rolling away from Dom, sniffing the air. He gets up and pulls a pair of trousers on, before pulling me up onto my feet. We then put on some shoes and go out of the tent.

“You look cute with your hair all messed up.” he tells me, ruffling my hair. I blush in reaction and try to fix my hair as we walk to the barbeque. 

“Dom’s out to impress again!” Kelly exclaims when we arrive near them.

“Shut up Kelly.” he tells her.

“But it’s trueeee!” she winks at him. I am so confused right now. Did they see us sleeping or something? 

“What do you want from the barbeque Matt?” Chris asks.

“Erm, can I have some bacon please.”  I say. He puts my bacon on a plate with some bread and ketchup. This is a healthy breakfast. I sit with Morgan and Tom, nibbling on my bacon. They give me a knowing look.

“What do you know?” I ask them.

“That you and Dom are together.” Morgan says simply.

“We aren’t together properly, just a romantic interest.” I reply.

“If you say so.” Tom winks at me. “What are we all doing today?” he asks everyone. 

We decided to just go adventuring in the woods for most of the day. Which was great fun! I finally feel like I have a proper group of friends! And the best thing is that since yesterday, Dom seems to be showing me his normal self. Not the over-confident creepy person he was before that. In situations like this, I would usually shut everyone out and hide away from someone like Dom. But these friends have influenced me to live a little. I have to admit it is a good feeling.

 

**Dom’s POV**

This weekend has been a blast! We all had an awesome time, especially Matt. He really opened up to us, i’m glad he is learning to trust us. Especially me. I plan to take him on a date soon, possibly next week. Try to clear the air a little. I am so thankful that he has forgiven me! I don’t know how I managed to be such a creepy asshole, not planning to do that again.

We arrived back at the uni Sunday night at 11ish. We didn’t remember that we would be absolutely knackered for our lectures the next morning! Kelly fell asleep several times. And from what I heard Chris got sent out of his engineering practical lesson, he nearly cut someone’s arm off because he took a snooze! Tom said it was hilarious.

At lunch break, we all went to our area in the woods. And Matt joined us, which was amazing. Because I was sitting in my normal spot, he came right up to me and snuggled up against me and had a nap! How friggen adorable is that! That brightened up the rest of my day. We slowly recovered over the next 3 days. We should really think things through next time!

_< 22:12> Hey Dom. Guess what!_ I get a message from Matt, interrupting my studying.

_ You have got tickets to see Rage Against The Machine? <22:14> _

_ <22:14> I wish! But no. I am doing a piano piece in one of those theatre productions tomorrow, do you want to come watch it?  _

_ That’s great! I would love to come see it! Are you just doing the music for one scene or throughout the whole thing? <22:15> _

_ <22:15> Just one scene. It’s my first time on stage playing the piano, I hope they will include  _ _ me in other things soon. _

_ Cool, I will drive us there after uni. Are you busy at the moment?<22:16> _

_ <22:16>  No not really. Why? _

_ Can I come over? :P <22:17> _

_ <22:17> It’s late and it’s dark outside _ _. _

_ So? I have a car and i’m bored again. <22:17> _

_ <22:18> Well that’s a shame. I’m not going to do anything about your boredom. But you can come over here if you must. :) _

_ Damn, that is a shame. Thanks alot Matt! <22:18> _

_ <22:18> I’m really sorry. But you know what I said before, plus I need to tell you something when you get here. _

_ I was joking, don’t worry about it. xD See you in 10 mins? <22:19> _

_ <22:19> Oh okay, good. Yeah, see you soon. :) _

 

I slam my textbook shut and jump over to my wardrobe. I know I am only going over to his house, but I don’t think it will look good if come looking like a tramp. I flick through my colourful wardrobe as quickly as I can. I eventually pick out a black Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and my green pair of jeans, along with a soft grey jacket. Its as soft as Matts hair if you stroke it. 

I change clothes, slip on my white converses before heading outside and get in my car to drive to Matt’s.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning here- This is basically a filler chapter, revealing Matt's past.

**Matt’s POV**

“Hey!” I greet Dom excitedly as I open my front door. 

“Hellooo!” he replys and gives me a quick hug.

We chat for a little while then I invite him through, into my living room. Where I had been watching an alien sighting documentary, I quickly turn it off. Not wanting Dom to think i’m a freak.

“I bet you’re excited to do the piano thing, ey?” he asks, sitting on my sofa.

“Yeah, should be good.” I say. He then starts rambling about something, i’m not really paying attention. I need to think of a way to tell him…

“And then you will never guess wha-” 

“Dom” I cut him off, with a worried face. Making him stop immediately.

“Yeah?” he says mirroring my worried face.

“I need to tell you something, t-that is important. And I think you need to know.” I say slowly.

“Oh ok, i’m listening.” he puts his hand on mine and urges me to tell him. I take a deep breath and begin to tell him.

“I don’t know if Tom has told you this, but my childhood was, well not like normal kid’s. When I was 2, my parents disowned me, I don’t know why. So I was adopted and lived with my new family until I was 8. I only stayed there for 6 years because, they abused me. Punched me, slapped me, mentally hurt me. I expected to go back to the care home place, when they said I wasn’t to live with them anymore. But I didn’t, we flew to America, where they brung me to this rich man’s mansion. 

The man himself looked welcoming, so I ran into him arms and asked him to keep me safe. He promised me that he would. But words and looks can be deceiving. Because on my 12th birthday he-he came into my room, and had… h-had his way with me. After that, he used me as… ‘that type’ of slave to him and his guests. One of the guests saw my pain and took me to her house for 2 months, they were the happiest 2 months I had ever had. She bought me proper clothes and bought Glitterati for me. It was all good until the rich man found us… h-he killed her. Then brung me back to do my ‘job.’

Until I was 16, when he got found out and put in jail. But somehow he managed to get me smuggled out of the country, to an associate in England. Where I was forced to do the same thing for 2 years. But on my 18th birthday, I fought my way out of there, and ran away. 

On that night Tom found me and cared for me. It took me near enough a year to trust him completely. But the time was worth it, he was the first proper friend I ever had. He brung be to his school and it turned out I was pretty clever.

When I was 19, so last year, I went out clubbing with this guy I was going out with. He was perfect at the time. And I put my entire trust in him. Until that night, where he and 2 of his friends… t-they.. th-.” I stop talking and burst into tears. I cry and shake violently, remembering everything like it was yesterday. Dom soon wraps his arms around me and says soothing words to me. I lay my head on his chest and sob, not quite as violently as before.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Breath.” Dom strokes my hair and whispers to me. My tears make my eyes feel tired, so I slowly fall asleep with his arms somewhat protecting me. 


	22. HAPPY OR SAD ENDING???

**Hi, so I would like to know which direction you guys would like this story to go.**

**There will still be loads more chapters, but I have written the end of the story, which is very sad.**

**But if you guys would like the rest of the story to be positive for Matt and Dom, I will make the depressing ending chapters an alternate version.**

**!!Please send me a message or comment what direction this fanfic should go in!!  Thank you :)**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I haven't had much inspiration for the happy ending of this story, but I have written the ending chapters for the sad ending. So when I finish this version, I will upload the other version.  
> I hope you are enjoying this fic. :)

I wake to see the most perfect sight ever. If i had a camera i would take a picture of this beautiful shot. Dom is asleep with the sunshine pouring in through the window behind him, almost illuminating him like an angel. I take a moment to realise, he didn't leave when i had told him my story. He had stayed and comforted me to sleep. I smile and put my head back on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heart over the silence. 

“Hey Matt! I’m back” I hear Tom shout and the door slamming. I sigh and listen to him make as much noise as possible. Dom stirs, yawns then poked his head over the back of the sofa. 

“Oh, hey Dom! Did Matt make you sleep on the sofa already?” Tom laughs rustling round the shopping bags.

“Nah he’s here with me.” he replies turning around further, moving me from my comfortable spot.

“Could you guys be any louder? I was trying to sleep.” I frown and attempt to cuddle back up to Dom.

“That’s what the neighbours told me and my girlfriend last night!” Tom laughs from the other room. Dom laughs along before telling him to ‘keep his private life to himself.’

“Well i am going to see my ‘private life’ right now!” Tom exclaims before saying goodbye and leaving the flat. Dom turns himself back around to me.

“You alright?” He asks putting his arm back around me.

“Yeah. Thanks for listening to my story last night. I’ve never really felt confident enough to tell anyone other than Tom.”

“You're welcome. I just hope I can make you happy.” He says with a hopeful smile. 

“You already do.” I smile back. “Now I gotta go get ready for my performance!” I say, suddenly remembering that in 2 hours I would be on stage playing and piano piece I had written myself. 

“Oh yeah! I can't wait to see it!” Dom exclaims happily. I get up and trot over to the bathroom, where I shower and make my hair look a little more presentable. I then find my suit that I have to wear and change into it. I have to admit, I look pretty smart. 

I return into the living room once I am sure I look my best. Dom is slouching on my sofa scrolling through my recorded programmes on tv. 

“I didn't know you were interested in football.” He says surprised when he scrolls over several premier league games. 

“Nah. That's Tom who watches them. I don't see the point of the game.” I reply, resisting the urge to spin around in my suit. 

“What about these conspiracy documentaries?” He asks. 

“T-they are mine.” I say quietly, unsure of what he will think.

“You are an interesting little guy.” He chuckles, smirking a little. 


End file.
